The Adventures of the FemMarauders: The Black Rose
by Felicity Gemfiar
Summary: All OC. Amaya, Aubery, Susan, and Felicity on a night adventure dealing with love. (COMPLETE)


Title: The Adventures of the Fem Marauders: The Black Rose  
  
Author: Felicity Gemfiar  
  
Disclaimer: The setting and most other spells and Hogwarts related objects etc. are all property of J.K. Rowling. These are all Original Characters, and the plot as well.  
  
Author's Rant: It is set during the last years of Harry Potter's schooling, so in later adventures, they might show up, and would then be property of J.K. Rowling in the disclaimer. But you all know the drill. It's just not mine. Also, tell me if you'd like to hear more about these girls, I have tons of other adventures stored away and a few romances..  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The four girls giggled lightly, quietly. They didn't want to get caught, oh no. It seemed strange these four would be friends, each from a different house, each with distinctly different personalities. But they were all great friends: Amaya in Slytherin, Aubretia in Gryffindor, Susan in Hufflepuff, and Felicity in Ravenclaw.  
  
Quietly, the girls snuck outside, each in their heavy cloaks as they fought the frosty chill threatening to cover their flesh. The destination wasn't much further.  
  
Four flagrant flowers were clutched in hands, and they marched through the small pile of snow on the ground. Their feet would be frozen by the time they'd finished. The flowers were special, very rare in fact. Black Roses, and anyone who delved deeply into Potions or knew very much about Herbology would realize the gift each girl held in their fingers.  
  
They tried to be silent, moving as inaudibly as possible, but after a while, Felicity broke the silence with a loud snort.  
  
"Look at us! We're freezing, out in the middle of wherever in our nightclothes." She laughed again. "What a sight we must make!"  
  
"Hush, Flick, we still have a ways to go." Trust Susan to keep her in line.  
  
"Oh, just tell her to shut up," And then trust Amaya to be blunt and bold.  
  
Aubrey, all this time, walked on with a huge open smile on her face. Sharp on like she is, she placed a silencing charm on herself and right now, she was laughing uproariously and very loudly--if the charm were off of course.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their spot, delicately dusted in snow, moon shining brightly above them. They drew a circle in the snow, then a diamond somewhat within, but the points sticking out. Stepping inside, Amaya began, the natural leader of the four.  
  
"We are here tonight, other than to flaunt the rules and get extremely cold, to touch on the love in our lives. This may be of the living, of the dead, the past, the present, and the future."  
  
"Amen to that!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"May I continue?!" Amaya looked at her companions sternly.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Alright. Take your few bloody minutes of contemplation." She sighed, they never were truly serious when all together. Not that she was right now, unlike the others, she had an extra adventure going on: she wasn't wearing her pajamas.  
  
The next five minutes were dedicated to silence; well it was punctuated by giggles from Felicity, snorts and "Ha!" 's from Susan and Aubretia, and stifled moans from Amaya.  
  
"Alright, take your Roses ladies." Aubrey held hers high, indicating the others should follow. "Now, meditate, not literally just think, about those loves, their names."  
  
Another quiet moment.  
  
"Kiss your Rose." The four complied. "And lay it here, positioned as you will."  
  
They thoughtfully arranged the flowers, and produced a rather beautiful display that looked like and exploding firework, but more elegant.  
  
Susan stepped forward, and cleared her throat. Apart from the other's, she had one of those singing voices. She began softly, just like the prayer the girls were sending into the heavens.  
  
"Love is an angel, bright like the sea.  
  
Love is in the heart, waiting for you and me.  
  
We love our children: our selves and our future,  
  
Love is a river, swift yet steady."  
  
Susan's voice echoed about them, pure emotion slicing through the dark. Three of the four ended in tears, and even Amaya was close that time. Sniffling, the last of the four stepped up, Felicity.  
  
"We have recognized our love, sacrificed to our love, and honored our love. Now, we will seal our love." She produced a silver blade, short and sharp, yet gleaming in the moonlight.  
  
She sliced open her forefinger and passed the dagger to Susan, who did the same, then Aubrey, and then Amaya, who passed the knife back to Felicity.  
  
Pinching her fingertip, she poised her hand over the Roses and dripped several drops of blood on top. "Our personal seal is now upon this token. Our love is bound, forever-lasting, eternal."  
  
"Eternal."  
  
And in dark of the night, those of chilled heart felt warmth. Those in death felt life. Those of breath felt love. 


End file.
